


Love Is A Sweet Medley Sung By Two

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, experimenting, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel Martin Smith is auditioning the five members of his new band at a club in Manchester. Gary feels like the odd one out since day one compared to the other members, until he befriends Mark Owen. Giving Mark extra singing sessions as the band begins to progress, Gary has to choose between friendship and his feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One As A Band

Drumming my fingers against the wooden table in front of me, I continue to scan the clock. I've been sitting here for roughly fifteen minutes, I was told by Nigel to arrive at least ten minutes early to the audition, I guess everybody's invite got lost in the post. Reaching for my glass on water which sits in the center of the table, something manages to catch my eye whilst drinking. A tall dark haired male nervously walks down the club stairs and peers around the empty bar.

 

"...H...hello?" Looking around, finally he sets his gaze onto me.

 

Painting on a friendly smile, I nod my head. "Are you 'ere for the audition?"

 

"Yeah. Is Nigel about?"

 

"He went into the office to make a call." I shrug my shoulders whilst resting my brief case onto my lap. "...I'm Gary by the way." Outstretching my hand, he reaches into his back pocket for a piece of paper before shaking my hand.

 

"Jason, but you can call me Jay." Widely he grins. "I've just finished work, I didn't have time to get changed." Pulling the stool opposite me, he chews his bottom lip whilst scanning my smartly dressed figure.

 

"I'm sure you'll be fine seeing as you've got this far. I'm just treating this audition as an interview, dress to impress an' that." Faintly I smile. "Did you see anyone else on your travels? They're cutting it awfully fine, Nigel will go mad."

 

"Actually now you mentioned it, there were two guys hanging arou-"

 

Before Jason is able to finish off his sentence, voices echo as footsteps are heard on the stairs. Swiftly our heads shoot into the direction of the bar and seconds later two figures appear. "She had massive tits, right? And I said to her- ...Are you here for the audition?" The dark haired boy wearing an orange zip up top, eyes me up and down before frowning slightly at my appearance.

 

Suddenly a smaller boy appears from behind him, with a large smile which fills his face, almost blinding the three of us with his pearly whites. "I'm Mark." Rushing over to our table, instantly he takes Jason's hand, followed by mine. 

 

Shaking his hand, I can't help but smile. I've never someone so happy around Manchester before and I certainly haven't seen a smile a huge as his. "...I'm Gary...this is Jason."

 

"Jay." Jason corrects me with a smile whilst walking over towards the other boy.

 

Mark takes the seat opposite me and happily looks around the club. "...That's Rob." He speaks again, interrupting my gaze. Blinking my eyes, swiftly I shake my head. He must think I'm a right weirdo staring at him.

 

Lightly I nod, noticing Jason walking back towards the table followed by Rob who's chatting away. Outstretching my hand towards Rob, cautiously he takes it. "Are you here for the audition or to audition as Nigel's personal assistant?" Smirking at me, he raises a brow over my outfit choice. The three of them are wearing joggers and cool gear, but here I am smartly dressed and wearing a pair of my favourite trainers, I'm glad I didn't go with my Mother's suit idea.

 

Suddenly, all conversations are cut short by the sound of hands clapping together. "Right, everyone here then?" Thankfully Nigel reappears. Pushing my brief case to one side, I stand back to my feet. Rob takes one look at my trainers and mutters under his breath, possibly an insult.

 

Looks like I've made a friend already, _not._

 

"There's one missing?" Jason frowns whilst counting the four of us standing together in a group.

 

"Yes Jason, I _can_ count, thank you." Nigel holds up his hand and stands in front of us. Already there's tension between a member and the manager. I guess Jason won't be around here for much longer if Nigel has anything to do with it. He seemed like a nice boy as well.

 

"There's actually two more to arrive, but I know which one will get the part even before auditioning." The chubby man smirks. "Anyway...we can get on with the audition. It just a few dance routines."

 

_Dancing._

 

_Dance routines._

 

Oh, shit.

 

Just by hearing the word _dance_ brings sickness to my stomach. There's three cool looking guys, with good bodies on them, then there's me who basically a sack of potatoes and who has two left feet. "B...but Nige, I thought we were going to sing today? I'm not much of a dancer. I said that the last time."

 

"None sense, Gary. It's only a quick session. We'll crack on with the singing later on."

 

Still not liking the idea, I choose to keep my thoughts to myself. I'd rather not make a scene in front of everyone, besides, it's not worth risking my place in the band.

 

\------------

  
Forty five minutes later and I feel like I'm about to pass out. Jason is currently shirtless and Mark and Rob continue to joke around. How is everyone so fit apart from me?! Another member arrived ten minutes late, but we never got chance to even say hello to him, Nigel quickly cleared him off. Turns out he couldn't sing nor dance, which is extremely odd for him to audition for a band. What did he expect? To bake cakes all day?!

 

Hearing the door slam, causes all of our heads to lift once the music dies down. A tall dark haired male comes rushing into sight, you can almost see the sweat dripping from his forehead. He's wearing a tight white vest showing off his impressive muscles and a pair of black shorts which are equally as tight. "Sorry, Nige, sorry." He speaks with a slight lisp, but still has the Mancunian accent.

 

"No problem. Don't worry about it mate." Happily Nigel speaks whilst patting the male's shoulder. Seeing the pair of them together and seeing how relaxed Nigel is, causes Rob to frown. It seems we're all thinking the same thing. "Lads, this is Howard. The final member you'll see you today. He's a dancer just like Jason."

 

In seconds, Howard removes his vest top and joins Jason on the stage. Just looking at the two chatting away together, makes me realise how much they could actually pass as models.

 

I'm going to have to work on my appearance, _big_ time.

 

\----------------

  
Another hour of dancing and Nigel finally gives in. We never even got chance to check out the songs I brought along today, but there will be plenty of time for that, I'm just thankful to finally get some fresh air away from that stuffy club.

 

Nigel decided to take the five of us out to a cafe to discuss where things are going to go from today, but already I feel like a loose part.

 

Walking at the back on my own, Mark and Robbie walk ahead behind Nigel followed by Howard and Jason. Walking inside the cafe, suddenly a figure appears along side me. Looking up, I notice that it's Mark holding the door open for me and once again with a wide grin filling his face. Already I can tell that he's going to have girls crawling all over him in the next week or so. "Cheers." I mutter. 

 

"No problem. You alright?" Walking beside me, we follow the others towards a table at the end of the room.

 

"Yeah...bit worn out from the dancing today, not my thing as you have probably gathered." 

 

Mark breathes out a laugh. "Mine either, but we've got to please the boss, haven't we? Rob said we'll be like his puppets for the next few months, so looks like we have to get use to it."

 

"When I signed up for this at our first meeting, I never expected to be made to dance for hours on end." Deeply I sigh, whilst rubbing a finger against each one of my brows.

 

"Will be worth it. Where are you sitting?"

 

"Where there's a spare seat on me own I guess. Rob's probably saved you a seat."

 

Mark frowns, then smiles seconds later. "I've spent all day with Rob. I'm not going to leave you on your own. It'll be nice to talk to a well known singer."

 

"Well known?!" I laugh a little louder than intended. "Dunno who's told you that, mate. But I've only ever been in old folks clubs, as much as I'd love to be, I won't be the next Elton anytime soon."

 

Taking the spare seats at the end of the table, everyone else is engaged in conversation, leaving me and Mark on our own. "...Do you write too? Or is it just covers?"

 

"I write a bit more than what I use to do, but seeing as I worked in the club obviously no one knew my songs so they couldn't sing along to them, so I had to cover songs which people requested, which was mainly by drunks. Do you sing?"

 

"...Well, only from time to time with me Dad. He was in a band playing guitar and I joined the choir at school when I had a footie injury and me dreams were shattered." Lightly he smiles. "...I'd like to get better and Nigel mentioned at my interview a few days back that he wants me to get lessons sooner rather than later." Lowering his voice a little, he keeps an eye on Nigel whilst we continue our conversation. "...I guess my smile won him over during the interview, but I'm hoping to show more than that as the band progresses. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to give me the lessons."

 

Before I get chance to respond, the waitress arrives. Everyone orders their food and I'm left smiling to myself. Maybe joining a band wasn't so bad after all, Mark and Jason seem lovely, Howard I haven't spoken to yet and Rob...well...it looks like we will bump heads a few times.

 

Only time will tell...


	2. Take That

When Nigel said he would get us up at the crack of dawn to start our first day of rehearsals, I didn't take him _seriously._ Sitting opposite of his desk, loudly the clock ticks and Robbie continues to moan.

 

"It's the middle of the night." He huffs whilst resting his head in his hands, his hair doesn't even look like it's seen a hairbrush this morning.

 

"It's 5am." Nigel frowns, whilst scanning through a folder containing paperwork. "I told you I would wake you up early, it's the first day of rehearsals. If you're complaining now, God knows what you're going to be like in a week's time."

 

The only person who actually looks awake, is Mark. Then again, it does look as if he's drank a litre of energy drink this morning.

 

_Lucky him._

 

We were all collected at different times this morning by Nigel's security and driven to the studio for an _'important'_ meeting. We all arrived roughly thirty minutes ago and so far we've just been sitting in silence, so much for it being _important._ "Are we actually going to get these rehearsals started?" Suddenly Jason speaks up and Nigel's eyes instantly glare into his direction. Already there's tension between the two of them. Not speaking a word, he slams the folder shut and presses his hands together on the desk.

 

"Seein' as you lot haven't heard of the word, _patience,_ I have no choice in rushing with this meeting. There's a few things I'd like to discuss, mainly about what name this band will be called, but I'd like to talk about some other subjects before hand. If there's any questions, you'll get to ask them at the end, so don't go interrupting me by throwing your hand up in the air." Eyeing over towards Robbie who sits behind me and Howard, he continues to act like a sulking child. "Good. Right, so the first thing I'd like to say is...that I'm gay, so if any of you have any skeletons in the closet, tell them me now." The room drops to complete silence, even the clock stops ticking for a couple of seconds. Watching out the corner of my eye at the other lads, I notice that their expressions are blank, I guess we're all feeling the same. It's not big news, it was pretty obvious that Nigel was gay since day one of meeting him, plus I don't have any problems with that. "...Now that's over with, we can move on. Next...looking at each one of you individually and what you can bring to this band, you've all been chosen for different reasons. If you don't like the image I have of you in my head, you know where the door is." Glancing over towards Howard, I notice that he's clenching his jaw slightly and he looks like a bag of nerves. Jason bows his head and even Mark no longer looks like an over hyperactive boy, but more like he's about to have a nervous breakdown any second now.

 

Clearing his throat, he picks up the paperwork containing short files on each one of us. Looking from left to right, his averts his eyes towards the paper underneath his nose. "Howard. You're the oldest member of the band, now I'm sure age isn't a problem for most people and for now it's not a problem... at the moment, but we will need to lie about that. Just by knocking a few years off your real age, no one will need to bring that up, because we don't want this band to be focused on because of the age differences. You and Jason will be more together out of the five of you, because you won't be doing the singing, I want the microphone passed to each one of you, but I prefer it if you mime along. Howard can do harmonies now and again, but Jason, stick to the dancing. Ok?" None of them breathe a word, instead they nod their heads in sync like a pair of puppets. "Good." Placing down the sheet of paper, he moves onto the next one. "Mark Owen. Now, you caught my eye mainly because of your smile, that'll go down really well with the younger audience...maybe even the older ones too, you'll be the one who will attract fans, but your singing...well...lets just say you won't be doing much of that, but you will be getting lessons just incase I change my mind. You'll be more focused on backing vocals, but for now, looking cute and smiling will be your main role in the band, also a bit of dancing with these two. Alright?"

 

Looking over towards Mark, dryly he swallows and sadly he smiles. "...Y...yes Nige." To be honest, so far what Nigel has said has been pretty harsh. I mean, this band is about singing? Yet he's more focused on appearance and dancing, my two biggest weaknesses. I'm dreading what he's going to say to me.

 

"Robert. You're the youngest and you give the image of being the baby but also the joker, with a cheeky charm. From now on your name will be a nickname, either Robbie or Rob will be fine. Robert will be used on paper work if necessary, but in interviews mainly, it'll be either of the two. Again, like Mark you'll be taking part in the dancing side and the backing vocals, but you may add a bit of rapping to songs if suitable, no going over the top and no swearing, remember...it'll be a young audience and we want a squeaky clean image."

 

Not really giving a damn, the younger male smirks and nods his head. At least he's happy with that and hasn't taken offence... _yet._ I'm sure he'll be complaining about his role in the band before the day ends.

 

"...And that just leaves, Gary." Turning to face me, a smile finally graces his lips, I haven't seen a form of happiness on his face all morning. "You're the main one in the band." Pointing his finger towards me, I feel eyes burn around my head from the other lads. "...You are going to be the lead singer, you're the only one who is allowed to write the songs as you will be given the most credit for them, maybe the others will add parts here and there, but run them past me if that happens. You'll need to do a bit of dancing, but your main focus is your vocals, you may also need to lend Mark a hand with his vocals because that way we don't need to pay out for lessons for him. I'm sure he could pay you in return after working hours in the bar, you know?" Lightly he laughs and I feel my ego expand. I can already sense the jealousy in the room, but right now, that doesn't even bother me.

 

"Sounds good to me." Happily I nod my head as I widely grin at Nigel.

 

"And one more thing about you and Mark... just because you'll be working together with the vocals mainly, we're just going to tell a little white lie. If anyone asks in interviews how you all met, I want either one of you to say that you were in a band together a few years ago called the _Cutest Rush_ , that way it will also boost up Mark's popularity knowing he's been working previously with an artist like you and people will know you're all good friends. That's what I want everyone to know whether it's true or not, because I know in a few years time you'll probably hate one another and you'll _definitely_ hate me, but at the end of the day we will all be very very wealthy." Shuffling the files back into the folder, he taps his sausage like fingers against it whilst looking at each one of us. Rehearsals will start in ten minutes, so have a bit of a rest and warm up before they start. Within in seconds, he's disappears from the room leaving the five of us alone.

 

Sitting back in my chair, I allow the others to talk amongst themselves whilst I have a moment to myself. I never wanted to be in a band, I always had the dream of being a solo artist, having my name up in lights and having the millions in my bank, but now it's going to be a shared dream. The highlight of all of this is that, they all seem like lovely lads and I can't really imagine us getting into a scrap. Well, maybe me and Robbie are going to bump heads, I knew that as soon as I saw him. I know what Nigel said to the others was a little harsh, but at the end of the day, that isn't my problem. I'm here for me and to protect myself, I can't go risking my position in the band because Nigel is acting like a bit of a dick to the others, they're old enough to stand up for themselves.

 

Noticing Robbie and Mark walk of the room first, suddenly a finger taps me on the shoulder and breaks my gaze from the younger males. "...You comin' to get a drink, Gaz?" Howard asks whilst Jason waits at the office door.

 

"Um, oh...erh...yeah. Gonna need it, right? Got a long day a head...shame we can't have anything stronger." I joke whilst I stumble to my feet and follow the pair out of the office.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

4 hours later of torture and Nigel finally calls it a day. We've been none stop dancing all day and I can already feel my toes about to drop off whilst I continue to drown in sweat. Nigel took me to one side during the dance rehearsals, allowing Howard and Jason to have a bit of time teaching Mark and Robbie their own routines which surprisingly Nigel allowed and also enjoyed. He said that he wanted me to start writing some songs for the band, because of course we can't just be a band who covers songs for the rest of our careers. He just wanted something which would get us noticed and hopefully get us in the charts. Already I feel the pressure, but I know I can do this. He wants me to get back to him in under two weeks with a song, I know it's a short amount of time, but if I knuckle down I know I can do this.

 

After all, I do _love_ a challenge.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the stage, Howard and Jason continue to stretch their arms and legs in the centre, whilst Mark and Robbie stand chatting amongst themselves. During the rehearsals we only ended up discussing two names for the band and to be honest, I hate both of them. _Kick it_ was suggested by both Robbie and Howard, whereas Jason added _Take That._ Sadly _Gary Barlow and co_ wasn't an option. After a short debate from Nigel, he settled on calling us _Take That,_ which again was another surprise because Jason was the one who thought of the name and he isn't Nigel's number one fan.

 

"Right lads, get your stuff together...we're going to get some grub." Loudly Nigel claps his hands together, knocking me out of my trance. Standing back to my feet, again Mark and Robbie scutter off together leaving me alone behind Howard and Jay. It doesn't really bother me to be honest, it's still early days. "Oh...and before I forget, I've booked your first gig in a month's time. It's at a local gay club so hopefully Mr Barlow will work those magic fingers and get you all noticed. Remember your roles and keep working on them, that's your homework."

 

Jokingly Robbie makes a kissy face at Mark and bends his hand, trying to act like he's a gay man. Loudly Mark erupts into laughter at his friend's gag.

 

The five of us hurry into the back of Nigel's white run down van and huddle around the tight space on the floor, resulting in bumping elbows and knees as we try to find a comfortable position as the engine begins to rumble. Hopefully the form of transport will be safer when our gigs start to get booked, I don't fancy travelling in a broken down van which is life risky for the rest of my life, especially having Jason almost sitting directly on my lap.

 

After five minutes of the journey, I notice Mark crawling on his hands and knees from the other side of the van. Driving over a bump, he almost lands face first into my lap, but thankfully I manage to grab hold of him before he does so. "Alright lad?" I smirk at the red faced male.

 

"Eh, yeah...s...sorry about that. Bloody bumps, eh?" Lightly he laughs whilst settling down opposite me on the floor.

 

Nervously Mark plays with his fingers, acting like a shy school boy, already I can tell there's something on his mind, but I'm the last person to come to when there's a problem. I'm too self centered to even help out in those situations. Peering forward slightly, I notice that Robbie is engaged in conversation with Howard whilst Jason does some form of meditation? "So...what brings you to this side of the van?" I joke whilst a faint smile appears on my face, which helps the brunette to relax around me. Mark's a good, kind hearted and extremely friendly person, the last thing I want to do is scare him off.

 

"Well...the thing is...what Nigel said today...about us workin' together, you know? On me vocals an' that...I was thinking, maybe when you're free we could start on that?"

 

Nodding my head, I run my tongue across my bottom lip. "Erm...yeah sure, when I have time I'm sure you could come round mine and we could do a few songs together...but for now I want to get to work on this song, I'm sure I could help you at some point though, hopefully before the first gig as long as I end up getting the routines right of course."

 

"Oh...yeah of course, I mean I don't want you to drop everythin' for me, whenever you have time and don't mind, that'd be great. Also, if you want, I could help you with the routines? I'm a fast leaner from Howard and Jase, so I'm more than happy to help you, only if you wanted to of course." Calmly he smiles at me. I find it kind of sweet that Mark's asked for my help, even if Nigel did basically force him to ask me earlier on today at the meeting, but at least he offered me help in return.

 

Already I know me and Mark are going to be good mates. 


	3. Warming Up

A couple of weeks have passed and I kept my promise to Nigel about writing songs for the band. Altogether I managed to write three, but only _one_ of them managed to stand out to Nigel, which ended up being my _least_ favourite. We ended up performing a couple gigs in the past two weeks, mostly gay clubs but we also played an under eighteens disco and also a school assembly (well actually it felt more like we were invading the assembly).

 

Today we're going to shoot our first ever music video to the song I have written and the song Nigel likes the best. It wasn't cheap either, Nigel ended up remortgaging his house just for us, so we've got make him proud and do our best work yet. Already I can feel the aches and pains from the dancing throughout the video. 

 

Jason and Howard are to blame for the outfits, they were given two hundred pounds to pick out five outfits. When Nigel said _'eye catching and appealing'_ I don't think they quite understood. Standing in the center of the white room, I'm shirtless, wearing a black leather studded jacket, black boots, slightly baggy trousers and to top it off, I've had my hair bleached...it almost blends in with the room. 

 

"Right, good. Good." Nigel appears from behind the camera crew and I let out an exhausted sigh. Sure, I love being center of attention, but these past two weeks of constant dance rehearsals are a pain in the arse. I wish I could stick to the singing and the others could concentrated on the dancing, that is after all what I originally signed up for. "We're going to take a break, then we'll fetch the jelly in."

 

Jelly? I've never actually been a fan of eating jelly, even at parties when I was a child, I've never been keen on the texture. Oh well, hopefully i'll be able to have a bit of ice cream instead, but then again...I need to start watching my figure.

 

\--------------------

 

"I'll be cleaning jelly out of me arsehole for the next two years!" Howard groans as he slumps down in the back of the van.

 

Eating the jelly and ice cream wasn't Nigel's plan after all, instead it ended up being part of our music video. The five of us having a food fight which then resulted in us talking off our leather gear and lying on our fronts, naked.

 

 _Completely_ naked.

 

It was a disaster, but somehow, Nigel loved it.

 

"I can't believe we even had to buy frigging copy just to see it." Robbie pipes up, but makes sure Nigel doesn't hear. He's been shouted at far too much during the video shoot, even he knows that there's a limit to misbehaving.

 

"It's not so bad, Rob. Just think, when the video gets banned, you'll have something to show your future children." Mark settles down beside me and comforts his friend.

 

Rob snorts. "I don't plan on havin' any kids, mate. I'm having far too much fun drinking and sha-"

 

"Alright, alright." I interrupt. All I've heard about is Robbie's clubbing and one night stands for the past week. If he doesn't calm down, I don't see him working in the band for much longer, no chance will Nigel put up with him constantly being late and hungover for rehearsals. 

 

Noticing Mark lay his eyes on me once again, this time he looks slightly concerned, but chooses not to fire any questions at me. I guess I need to learn to relax and stop stressing myself out. I might be the lead singer in the band, but there's four other people in this band too and I should let them take their fair share of the work, even if it's not up to my standard, I can let them make some kind of effort...

  
\------------------------------

 

Walking into the hotel, I feel my legs about to give way. Who needs to party after a long and tiring day when there's a double bed calling your name?

 

"Hey, Gaz? You joinin' us at the bar?" Jason pats my shoulder and grins from ear to ear.

 

"Nah, not tonight mate. I'm shattered. I might curl up in bed and read a book."

 

Playfully Jason pouts and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Don't work yourself too hard, Gaz."

 

"Someone's got to." Bitterly I reply, but it wasn't intended to come out that way. Rob immediately looks at me with a slight glare, then shrugs his shoulders.

 

"Come on, Marky. I saw a couple of birds go this way, there's always enough energy for a quick shag, right?"

 

Looking over towards me, timidly Mark smiles. "A...actually...I might join, Gaz. I...I mean...join him as in... have an early night. I'm drained and I don't fancy a hangover with Nigel yelling down me ear tomorrow morning."

 

The younger boy shrugs again. "Your loss, mate! Remember to let me in when I knock, I don't want to end up doing her down the hallway." He smirks.

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Mark nods his head but still fails to show any kind of annoyance. How can he cope being around Rob pretty much twenty four seven and still have a calm expression or an enormous grin plastered across his face?! He's either the biggest mug going or he's something special.

 

"...So, these girls you were talkin' about?" Howard quizzes whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Oi, I saw them first!"

 

"You can't have two of them, you greedy sod!"

 

Watching the three boys bicker as they make their way towards the bar, lightly I shake my head. "Sex mad he is. I don't know how you cope with him." Walking along side Mark towards the elevator, he releases a long yawn.

 

"Who, Rob? Nah, he's a good lad, really. As long as you're on his good side, he's no trouble at all."

 

The doors open and the two of us walk inside the empty elevator. "I don't think it's possible for you to get on anybody's bad side, you've been the ray of sunshine whilst I've been the bloody storm these past two weeks."

 

Brightly Mark's cheeks glow by my comment. "I...I...I do have my bad moods too. Especially when I haven't had enough sleep, I almost flipped at Rob when he woke me up last week so he could bring a girl back into our room. I had to spend the next thirty minutes pressed inside the wardrobe."

 

"Flipping 'eck. He really is somethin', isn't he? You're a better man than me, Mark Owen! That's for sure." Arriving on the third floor, our rooms are pretty much right next door to the elevator. "...Right, I better let you-"

 

"Is it OK if I join you? I...I don't want to disturb you or anything, but I know you'll probably be working on lyrics, I see you when we're out eating, just scribbling away in your diary. I find it...fascinating."

 

Frowning my lips, I raise my eyebrows (but not in a bad way, more like a surprised kind of way). "Sure...if you don't mind me yapping on about boring old crap. It probably won't make any sense to you, no offence."

 

Shrugging his shoulders, faintly he smiles. "...I've been interested in writing, but even more so since meeting you. I can't wait for us to start the singing lessons."

 

Feeling my head grow, I decide to let him in before he showers my ego too much. Throwing my jacket onto the bed, I catch a glimpse of myself in the dressing table's mirror. "Blimey." Pulling a strand of my bleached hair under the light, I shake my head.

 

"Not a fan?" Nervously Mark stands at the doorway.

 

"It'll take a while for it to grow on me, I suppose. I just don't like sudden change." Heavily I sigh before shaking my head again. I know Nigel is our manager, but I don't want to turn into his puppet. Sure, Rob says that's what we all are, but I don't want my career to be like that forever.

 

"It's not that bad. I'm sure the girls will like it."

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot they're all lining up outside for me." Playfully I joke. Even though there probably are girls waiting around this very hotel for us, I doubt there's one waiting for me. I'm usually always the one who gets pushed aside, who wants to be stuck with the chubby stubborn one anyway? "...We all don't have that cute look about us or that huge smile like you, Marky."

 

Again his cheeks burn a crimson red. I didn't realise the hotel was that hot tonight, I guess it's down to the rehearsals. Clearing his throat, widely he grins. "...Have you been workin' on anything recently?"

 

Closing the door behind him, I offer him a seat on my bed. "...Not really, just like you said, I spend most of my time scribbling things down when I think of something. I've been talking to Nige, about writing an album to go with the new single. Just think, if the single gets number one or at least the top five, imagine how well the album would sell out!" Just thinking about it, manages to give me butterflies in my stomach.

 

"I'm sure the album will do well, no matter what. If we can get in the top five or even top ten with _Do What You Like_ where we're naked and covered in jelly, I think we'll be just fine with future charts." He chuckles.

 

Even just hearing about the video still gives me goosebumps. What the hell was I thinking when I was writing that song?! Then again, I _don't_ think I was thinking. The new songs and album have to be ten times better than our first single and video, but like Nigel said, it's all about getting peoples attention and I know for sure, we will get some kind of attention from it. 

 

"Fancy a drink?" Eyeing up the mini fridge in my room, Mark's eyes almost bulge at the sight.

 

"You have a fridge? Wow, I guess I've been bunking with the wrong band mate. We don't even have double beds either, just two singles!"

 

Handing him over a whiskey, I perch myself onto the dressing table's chair. "No wonder you don't have these luxuries with flaming Rob around. He'll end up costing us a bomb, then again, he already does that." Laughing lightly, we clink our glasses together before taking a sip and hissing at the strength of the alcohol.

 

Taking hold of the small black leather book, I flick through a couple of the pages. "...What do you use as inspiration when writing?"

 

Chewing my bottom lip, I stop at a page which contains jumbled up lyrics about a break up. "...Just everyday things...past experiences, you know?"

 

"Sounds easier than it looks. I started writing once, me Dad was in a band when I was younger and he'd play the guitar whilst I sang a little. We ended up writing a song called _'Naturally_ ', but I haven't put pen to paper since." Tapping the side of his glass with his finger, his eyes sadden. "I hope we can start these singing lessons soon, I want to be more in this band than the cute, smiley one."

 

"But you can dance too? That's a gift which I'll never have." I smirk whilst downing the rest of my drink and silently reading more lyrics. I can't even remember half of these.

 

"I suppose." He pauses for a moment. "...Maybe one day, when I'm trained up enough, we could perhaps write something...together?"

 

Instantly I freeze and my eyes peer up from the small book. "Erm...I guess we could...maybe more in the future though."

 

Seeing the sadness reaper back into his eyes, forcefully he pushes out a smile. "Y...yeah...of course..."

 

I'm not really good with friendships and it's only been less than a month since knowing Mark, so I'm not into the whole heart to heart kind of thing. It's obvious somethings on Mark's mind, but for now I continue to focus on my own role in the band. If the last month has taught me anything, it's taught me to be selfish and put my position first. "...Are you any good at high notes?"

 

"...Not the best."

 

"What about if we have do a quick five minute warm up vocal session, then you can have a read through some of these lyrics then we can get some kip?" I suggest with a faint smile. Even though I've said about wanting to be selfish, I can't be too hard on him, he's having a rough time as it is with Nigel and Robbie constantly getting to him. Besides, I can't resist that puppy dog look, no wonder he's been given the tag _'cute one of the band'._

 

The small fake smile is soon replaced by one of his wide grins within seconds of my suggestion. "I'd love that."

 

"Great." Closing the book, I turn my attention towards the smaller male. Knocking back the remaining liquid in his glass, I now have his full attention. I've never taught someone vocals or even had someones attention this way before, but I can't lie, it does wonders to my ego. "First of all, start off by sitting up straight and slowly but deeply start to breathe in..." Doing as I say myself, Mark soon follows my lead. "...then breathe out." The pair of us do this several times. "...It's just to get air into your lungs."

 

Nodding his head, the nerves continue to build up on his face. "Is this what you do before you get on stage? I've never really seen you warm up before."

 

"Yeah, I usually take myself off. Just stand alone somewhere, with me eyes closed whilst doing simple warm ups. It helps, _a lot._ " I'm not the type of person to get nervous, but there has been times where I almost let my thoughts and nerves get to me, thankfully that hasn't happened in the band...yet. "...Softly start to hum, just any random tune really, but don't over do it. It's just a simple technique to warm up your voice. I usually do the Do-Re-Mi." Obeying my instructions, once again Mark copies. We do this at least ten times before moving onto the next. Standing up I walk over towards the mirror. "Usually seeing yourself, helps you sing better. It works for me, even if I hate seeing myself. For you, that'll be easy."

 

The brunette sniggers and stands beside me. "What you trying to say, Barlow?"

 

"Trust me, lad. I've seen you look at yourself in the mirror more times than I've had hot dinners and that's saying something!" Playfully I pat my stomach over the joke. Once again, Mark's cheeks furiously burn over my comment. "Right...stand up straight, shoulders back and chest pushed forwards. This time, instead of humming the words say them in different tones using low to high." Repeating the words a couple of times, I watch Mark out the corner of my eye. Watching me say the simple words, already he's getting lost in the moment.

 

"I can't do the higher notes." He admits seconds later. "My voice usually cracks when I try."

 

"Show me." Taking a step back, I turn to face the smaller man. "...Just remember what I said, slow breathes in and out. Shoulders back, chest out and stand up straight, don't rush."

 

Trying his best to relax, it takes a further few more minutes until he builds up enough confidence to sing the words in the different tones. At first his voice is shaky and broken at times and he struggles on the word Mi which is the highest. After trying several more tries, Do and Re sound almost perfect, his tone of voice is soft and delicate. If we can do a lot more sessions together, working on his voice for at least an hour a day, I know he's going to have a sweet singing voice. Hearing his voice continue to crack over the Mi, I take a step behind him. "Do-Re-M...M..." Placing my hand onto his lower stomach and in the middle of his back, his eyes widen and his voice sounds hoarse.

 

"Relax." I mutter. "You're too tense."

 

Clearing his throat with a cough, I press my hand harder onto his stomach whilst straightening his posture. "Do-Re-Meeh...Do-Re-Meh."

 

"It's Mi. Try and get your voice higher, not lower." Resting my chin against his shoulder, I stare hard into the mirror whilst I continue to hold him. "Try again."

 

Swallowing dryly, again he attempts the higher note. "Meeh-Meh-Meh-"

 

Squinting my eyes, I shake my head slightly. "Point to yourself and say _me_ as if you're talking about yourself, but in your normal voice tone and gradually get higher..."

 

Inhaling and exhaling, he tries once again. "...Me-me-me-me-m...m...me." Feeling annoyed with himself over his voice breaking, his frustration shows. "I give up."

 

"It's your first session, of course you're not going to get it right the first time." Removing my hands, lightly I pat his shoulder. "You'll do it, but for now you need to rest. You're probably exhausted from the rehearsals. We'll work on it, don't stress too much."

 

 _"Hopefully."_ He sighs whilst taking a seat back onto the bed. Once we get over the basics, we'll start singing together, already I know I'm going to enjoy his singing more than I thought I would. He'll be fantastic at the slow and love filled songs, the fans will go crazy.

 

"Here...have a read of a few of these, even maybe try and sing a couple of sentences if you find any or try and piece them together with your own ideas. I'm going to get ready for bed. I won't be long." Handing him my lyric book, swiftly I disappear into the bathroom.

 

\--------------

 

Stepping out of the shower, I feel the aches in my bones slowly begin to disappear. A nice hot shower was exactly what I needed. Patting myself dry using one of the thick white towels, I throw on a t shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Towel drying my hair in the large bathroom mirror with has steamed up slightly from the hot shower, I frown at the state of my hair. I can't wait for this bleach to fade, god help my Mum when she sees it. Grimacing at the thought, I turn off the bathroom light. "Pure bliss, that was." I say as I enter the bedroom, carrying my dirty clothing. "What do you think of the lyrics?" Dropping my clothes into a corner of the room, I spin around on the spot. "...Mark?"

 

Not speaking a word, he lays alone on the double bed with the book resting flat on his chest. His mouth is slightly ajar and faint snores can be hard. I guess he really was exhausted or my lyrics are that boring that they sent him to sleep. Shaking my head, I put my hands on my hips. It's been a while since I've had someone in my bed, but I'm far too tired to even bother trying to wake him up, he's probably a deep sleeper so i'll just be wasting my time anyway. "You better not try and hump me in the middle of the night." I playfully warn the sleeping figure, before getting into bed beside him and switching off the light.

 

 


End file.
